


Trapped From The Coffee Shop

by felixiomarshall



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Autistic Logan, Deceit, Gen, Logan "Logic" Sanders - Freeform, Logic, Morality, Patton "Morality" Sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21985768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixiomarshall/pseuds/felixiomarshall
Summary: Logan is waiting in a (new) cafe for Dee to message him his physics exam results. And it doesn't matter what he gets, he'll be okay with it- right? Just a chilled-out fic, really, which I had a fun time writing and I hope you have a fun time reading.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	Trapped From The Coffee Shop

\--Moved to 11 Stain Street on 13th December--

Logan sighed. He’d been aware of the move for some time, but now it was here. He went to that café every weekday on the way to school, he got his coffee, the waiter smiled at him, so on. He shouldn’t care, he really shouldn’t. The sidewalk was damp and the brown leaves weren’t even crunchy, they were limp and soggy underfoot. Logan quickly checked the time, then headed into a different café.

“Hey!” One of the waiters who was clearing a table smiled at him. The lights in this place felt brighter than they should be, and the décor was so unfamiliar, but it seemed like they were trying to be comforting.  
“Hello- this table is free, right?” he asked.  
The waiter nodded. “Yeah, of course!”  
Today was pretty special. Logan wasn’t going to school today until later, so his best friend Dee was going to message him his Physics exam results. He sat in the café, sipping an (actually decent) espresso and listening to an audiobook that Dee had recommended. The phone buzzed, though he nearly missed it because of the book. 

Dee: Hey Lo  
Logan: Hello, did you get the results?  
Dee’s typing.

Wait. Was that too pushy? He didn’t even ask how his best friend was, or anything.

Logan: I mean, how is everything?  
Dee: We’re getting them in a minute. Well, you know, Roman’s being a dick. What’s new?  
Logan: I get it. He wasn’t too mean, was he?  
Dee had a large burn scar on one side of his face, from when he was younger, so a few people at school were just horrible to him. That, and Roman had been feuding with Dee for god knows how long.  
Dee: No, Remus was there so he couldn’t get away with too much.

Roman’s twin brother was pretty much on Dee’s side, if sides was what you wanted to talk about. He was pretty weird, but quite a few people liked him- at least, enough people to let him have an influence on his brother.

Logan: Good. Is that all, nothing interesting?  
Did that come across wrong?  
Dee: Lo, I just got your results.  
Logan: What? How did I do?  
Dee: You got a C. Don’t be upset, please. Everyone did bad, it was a tough test.

He drew a sharp breath, clutching his side. God damnit, he was supposed to be better than this, he was supposed to deal with failure better than this.

Dee: Logan? Are you okay?

Logan started shaking, digging his nails into his arms. He was overreacting, he knew he was overreacting, he needed to stop right now. 

“Hey there, are you okay?”  
He looked up, to see the waiter, but he couldn’t say anything- like someone had stuffed hay down his throat. Logan looked back down and cried, a little, making a slight croaking noise as he tried to speak.  
But the waiter didn’t pressure him, he just sat down and waited. Logan briefly looked had him. The waiter had a very calm, soft face. He didn’t look much older than Logan, and even had similar looking glasses.

“It’s stupid…” Logan murmured.  
“Is it? I get upset at stupid things a lot, yesterday I nearly cried telling someone we were out of almond milk.” The waiter smiled. Logan couldn’t help but laugh at this.  
“Anyway,” the waiter continued “If you’re upset about it, then it’s not stupid.”

“It’s just…”  
“You don’t have to tell me, if you don’t want.”  
“No, no, I got my physics grade today.” Logan swallowed “I got a C.”  
“That means a lot to you, huh?”  
Logan nodded. “It’s just- I’m not even that annoyed at the grade, I’m more annoyed that I’m annoyed in the first place.” He laughed nervously.  
The waiter nodded “I understand. My friend has really bad anxiety, he can’t go outside sometimes- and then gets more upset about not going outside. Have I got it right?”  
Logan smiled in response.  
“Do you feel better?”  
“Yeah…”

Someone with purple hair, in a waiter’s uniform, poked his head out of the kitchen door.

“Patton! We need you to actually work, here.” The guy called out.  
The waiter, Patton, looked up. “Oh- sorry, what’s your name?” he asked Logan.  
“Logan.”  
Patton stood up “I’m coming, Virge! Anyway, I’ll see you around- Logan.” He rushed back to the kitchen.

Dee: Logan! Are you okay?  
Logan: Yeah, I was a bit shocked but I’m okay. Should be back in school after I go to my appointment.  
Dee: Oh yeah, I forgot about that.  
Logan: I need to get a move on, and you need to pay attention in class. I couldn’t cope if you failed.  
Dee: Good point, but Roman’s about to do his presentation so I think my will to live is going to fail.  
Logan: Sending thoughts and prayers.  
Logan: And coffee.

Mostly coffee.


End file.
